Electronic devices are available in a range of form factors, foldable electronic devices being one such form factor. For foldable electronic devices, a fold angle and/or opening state may be determined between at least two portions of the device. Determining a fold angle and/or opening state between two portions may be achieved using a variety of sensors and/or sensing technology. In order for the sensors to function, they must be powered, and in many cases, arrays of multiple sensors on both sides of the fold must be powered in order to determine the fold angle. Some techniques for determining a fold angle and/or opening state have limited accuracy. Further, using some sensing technology requires including the required sensors as additional hardware within the body of the electronic device.